


kingdom come.

by orphan_account



Series: wlw kpop drabbles [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: now, sooyoung's never spoken more than eight words to her at a time, but for a little minute, she feels like she might be in love.





	kingdom come.

**Author's Note:**

> not proof-read, apologies for any typos and mistakes !

_oh my sweet,_

_how i crave to hear you sing my name._

_it is a simple exchange,_

_insignificant and trivial in the span _

_of your universe_

_but to me, it means the world. _

Sooyoung stares down at the words she'd hastily scribbled on a napkin. Her untidy scrawl is practically indecipherable to the untrained eye (and only a fellow writer can recognise it, so she believes she's in the clear). She wondered if they made sense, how they might flow better, and if she felt like she should share it somewhere. Probably not, she decides with _finality_, like the thought was loud. Sooyoung wondered, yet again, if what she said made sense. It'd be embarrassing of her to keep asking herself that question, though, after so many years of writing, so Sooyoung eventually lets it up.

She doesn't, really, because she's Park Sooyoung and she never stops. 

She barely recognises when her name is called from across the quiet, quaint little cafe. There's hardly anybody else there, just an elderly man sipping contently while reading the paper. Sooyoung noticed, every now and then, he'd laugh at something he'd read, quietly and just to himself, and she wanted to write about it. Wanted to fill in the gaps. What was he reading? Why was it funny? What's his name, even? So many questions, that she didn't hear her name being called by those pretty lips.

A gentle and undisruptive tap on the shoulder pulls her out of her curious haze, like being woken from a peaceful dream. But she isn't bothered, because it's the cute girl who makes her coffee and reads out her name and makes her feel butterflies in her stomach, a feeling that made her 23 year old self feel so much younger, like a teenager. 

The woman smiles warmly when she hands the mug carefully to her. Her name tags reads, in bold print, YERIM ♡, and though Sooyoung's read it over and over again, she doesn't fail to find her neat handwriting and the little heart adorable in every sense of the word. For a small moment, she didn't say anything, just looked at her and smiled, a simple thank you lingering between them. At the very least, Sooyoung feels it, and prays Yerim does too. 

There's a slight tint to her cheeks, a dusty pink, and Sooyoung sees little freckles on her nose. Maybe she sounded creepy. Well, yeah, that was the_ epitome_ of creepy, but Yerim hadn't looked away yet. Just smiled back, even just a little shyly.

She broke their eye contact and her eyes settled on Sooyoung's napkin. She squints a little, as she tries to make out the mess of her handwriting, and Sooyoung can feel her heart pounding in her chest. What if she reads it? And makes the connection? Then she's an A-list creep, a stalker, oh god that'd be awful, she couldn't imagine-

"Are you a writer?" asked Yerim, politely, but sounding slightly disappointed; she had to hold in her sigh of relief with all her might._ She couldn't read it, thank god, thank god, thank god. _

Sooyoung nodded, becoming slightly shy herself. She grabbed the napkin and twirled it in her free hand, feeling her face growing warmer as the other girl studied her curiously. 

"Yeah. I, um, I write... poetry."_ Wow,_ Sooyoung thought as soon as the words left her mouth. _Top notch vocabulary skills, you've got._

Yerim smiled so warmly she felt she might combust. "Can I read some of your stuff one day? When it's finished?" 

"Once I've touched it up a little," she said, trying to sound put-together and professional. God, she didn't think it was working. "I'll show you some time, promise." Both girls were blushing a little too madly now, fiddling with whatever they could find.

A loud voice rang from the counter, belonging to an older woman in a frilled apron. She called Yerim's name with more and more impatience each time. She was flustered, yipped back a hasty one word reply, and shot Sooyoung one last smile. She melted. 

"I'd like that. I'll hold you to it, too." 

And with that, she hurried off to whatever her boss wanted her to fix, and Sooyoung was left with another thousand poems starting to write themselves in her head.


End file.
